Yugioh: After life
by Fem-Gamer
Summary: Yugi and his friends saved the world but what happens after? How do you move on from having a spirit inside you, a purpose , the evil and everything you been through. Where do you go from here? Spoilers. (Takes place between the end of the original Yugioh and before GX starts). R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Yugi and his friends saved the world but what happens after? How do you move on from having a spirit inside you, a purpose , the evil and everything you been through. Where do you go from here?

**Chapter 1 - Graduation**

"_You are not weak! I'm so proud of you and you truly are the king of games that you no longer need me anymore."_

Today was different than any other day for Domino high. It was three years since the world was threatened and saved by a courageous boy and his friends today. Domino high was bussling but not in relation to being saved. In fact, not many people knew how close the world came to ending three years ago and as the years went on more and more who were involved began to forget.

No, today was a special day for the seniors of Domino high, graduation day.

Everyone who was graduating in the school today were wearing their black ceremonial graduation gowns and hats walking amongst the halls proud as peacocks. Some more surprised at their graduation then others but most pleasantly happy with themselves.

Not only were the hallways filled with gown wearing soon to be grads, but their families and loved ones as well. Everyone had their minds on graduating, taking photos and celebrating.

Well, mostly everyone.

Yugi tried his best to walk down the bustling busy corridors, trying really hard not to get shoved around. He wasn't as short as he used to be, but he was still smaller than some people and it made navigating without getting clobbered difficult. If five years of high school has taught Yugi anything, it's how to duck and weave through crowds unnoticed.

He managed to get to the courtyard in the centre of the school where it was a bit more open and less people. Téa insisted that they all meet there after the ceremony but before they head home for photos.

'_Guess I'm early' _Yugi thought as he looked around for any traces of Téa or anyone else. He couldn't even see his mother and grandpa either who he relayed Téa's message to before they wandered off to visit with some of the other parents they knew.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief, although he didn't want to disappoint Téa he really didn't feel like pictures and had hoped he missed it altogether.

Three years ago today was the day Yugi battled his other half in a duel with the fate of the world behind them. If he lost, his other half would be trapped in this realm for another 5000 years along with the millennium items which would have the potential of falling into evil hands again. If he won though, his other half pharaoh Atemu would end up finally fulfilling his full destiny and disappearing into the afterlife along with the millennium items and Egyptian god cards.

Either way, Yugi had felt it was a lose situation. He'd either risk the world, or lose Atemu forever.

Subconsciously without even realizing it, Yugi went to clutch the millennium puzzle that used to hang around his neck only to realize it wasn't there anymore. He knew it wasn't, it had disappeared years ago along with the others because you see, Yugi won that duel against Atemu. All the items disappeared, the god cards vanished and so did Atemu, or "Yami" as Yugi grew to call him.

"_You're not weak."_

Yugi could almost hear Atemu's words like it was yesterday, the words he said to him the day he passed on. _'You're wrong Yami…' _Yugi thought looked down sadly, _'I told you that day that I would be okay without you…but I…lied…'_

It was true. Although telling the pharaoh he'd be just fine without him, Yugi did not believe it in the slightest. He bested his other half in a duel, but it still didn't feel like he was strong.

Since that day, Yugi and his friends went back to Domino from Egypt and tried to get back to their normal lives. Days ran into months, months ran into years and normal life is all Yugi had anymore. He'd play the odd duel monsters game with Joey, studied and did his best to graduate with everyone else. They'd visit Kaiba land much to Joey's dismay and Duke's game shop but it all felt like the days bled into each other for Yugi. He'd smile his usual smile and tell everyone he was alright but inside he felt empty, hollow.

The pharaoh wasn't just a soul that shared his body temporarily; he was his friend and a kindred spirit. They talked a lot within Yugi's dreams, duels and day to day activities while they were together. They'd have fun duel monsters matches within Yugi's mind and discussed the future regularly. Yami always talked about it as if he'd be a part of Yugi's future, offering guidance and hinting at his want to move to Egypt or at least visit for a while. They planned their future together, and without realizing it Yugi and Yami became best friends. Yugi was happy and was looking forward to the future he had with his other half.

After Yami went into the memory world, everything changed. Yami learned of what happened thousands of years ago where he was from and what he had to do. Not only that but he learned of his real name and how to complete his destiny. It all happened so fast: the battle with Zork, then Yami telling Yugi that he had to duel someone and be truly beaten in order to move on. Yugi didn't want to but didn't want anyone else to send Yami off either. It was all so sudden, and Yami seemed so sure that Yugi went along with whatever his darker half wanted. Yami also requested that Yugi call him by his real name.

Of course when one learns of their real name you'd want to be called it, but Yugi felt it was all so distant and felt cold of Yami. Like he was trying to cause a rift between them so that Yugi would duel him with everything he had.

"I would've still done it with all I had…" Yugi said aloud to no one in particular, his deeper voice quivering a bit at his comment.

"Done what Yugi?" a familiar soft voice said from behind him. Yugi snapped out of his downward gaze to look behind him at the brunette standing behind him.

"Oh, Téa I didn't see you" Yugi stated, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. _'How long was I thinking for?' _He thought as she smiled at him.

"Well of course you didn't, I wouldn't be popping out of the ground " She laughed playfully nudging her friend, "Ready to take some photos? I got everyone together by the garden. Thought it'd add a better backdrop then our crummy rundown school"

"Ah, sure, sounds good. The school definitely needs some tlc" Yugi nodded before following Téa towards the garden. As soon as her back was turned to him his usual fake smile turned instantly to a frown. He just couldn't stop thinking about Yami and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball at home and try and sleep this day away. It seemed to be his solution for everything these days.

"Hey-ya Yug!" Joey waved excitedly as Yugi and Téa approached him and the others. "Maannn can't believe this day has finally come!"

"Especially for you Ehhhh Joey?" Tristan joked punching his best friend in the arm.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood Tristan or I'd knock you out!" Joey grinned narrowing his eyes at the taller brunet.

"Ha ha yea…it's been a few years hasn't it?" Yugi asked nodding to the blonde who was on the verge of smacking Tristan back.

"Well we would've graduated sooner if we didn't have to repeat a year.." Téa pouted, "But I'm so glad we all got to do it together!"

"Alright you guys, push in together for some photos!" A shrill voice rang that could come from no one else but Yugi's mother. She was often on business trips or out of the country so very rarily did Yugi's friends ever see her but you could definitely tell her voice out of a crowd.

Joey and Tristan couldn't stop shoving each other so Téa got in the middle of them to separate them. Ryou and Yugi both instinctively went to go in the front of the other three only to remember they weren't all that short anymore.

"Old habits die hard huh?" Ryou asked with a soft smile towards Yugi, his voice deeper than Yugi remembered.

"Yea" Yugi chuckled as he stood on the other side of Joey while Ryou went on the other side of Tristan.

"Come on Duke, you and Serenity as well!" Yugi's mother cooed, wanting everyone in the picture.

"But I'm not graduating yet." Serenity questioned but before she can protest hands pushed her in front of Joey and Téa. Duke stood behind Ryou as he was still taller than the silver haired boy.

"Alright, everyone smiilllleee!" Yugi's mother demanded as he grandfather readied the camera.

"Wait! Seto! Mokuba! Why don't you join us too?" Serenity called to a familiar trench coat wearing billionaire walking with his shorter black haired little brother behind Yugi's mother and grandpa.

"Like I'd take a photo with you chumps" Seto said coldly his gaze focused on Yugi, "There's only one of you geeks I can stand, so there's really no point."

"Leave it to money bags to be afraid of the paparazzi," Joey crossed his arms grinning, "Guess the great Kaiba is scared of something after all!"

"Can it Wheeler, I'm not afraid to get my photo taken, I just have better things to do" Kaiba crossed his arms, his trench coat blowing in the wind.

'_Guess Kaiba didn't want to wear the gown' _Yugi thought staring at the taller man. Despite their rivalry over the years, Yugi still considered the billionaire a friend though Seto would probably protest to the thought.

"Aw come on big brother, we may never see these guys again!" Mokuba said enthusiastically who was closer in height to his big brother then he ever was. Mokuba ran over and stood in front of Téa and Tristan as he still wasn't quite as tall as everyone else.

"Hurry up I want to get these photos done already!" Yugi's mother snapped as she shoved Kaiba to stand on the other side of Duke. "One more time, Smillleeee!"

With a few flashes and snaps of the camera, the photos were taken. Some where Joey was making faces at Kaiba, somewhere both Tristan and Duke were staring at Serenity and finally one good photo of everyone smiling. Well, everyone except Seto that is.

After Solomon Motou finished taking the photos, Seto quickly left the others while once again his little brother running behind him to catch up.

At least the smile in this photo for Yugi was genuine, as he was looking forward to heading home and being done with this day.

"So we're official high school graduates now!" Joey said enthusiastically, "We should celebrate this day!"

"That's a great idea Joey" Téa chirped, "Let's go out for dinner together!"

"I like that idea, could I come even though I didn't graduate?" Serenity asked.

"Of course you can" Téa nodded.

Yugi sighed deeply. "Ya…should be fun…" He said half heartedly, not looking forward to stretching the day out.

"Aw Yug show some spirit" Tristan said noticing Yugi's look of disapproval, "This day should be something special. Marking the day we all graduated high school because who knows if Joey's ever going to graduate again"

"Watch it jerk" Joey snapped at his best friend. Yugi frowned at Tristan's response. _'It already is a special day' _he thought angrily.

"Well if you guys are going to go out, Solomon and I will head home then. Going to get these pictures on the computer asap so that we can get them developed!" Yugi's mother said excitedly, "You kids have fun!"

"Thanks Ms. Motou we will!" Téa said, waving goodbye.

"See you at home hon" Yugi's mother said to Yugi before leaving with Solomon. Tristan cleared his throat to continue his train of thought from before.

"I'm only saying, this day is just a regular old day…why shouldn't we mark it as something special? Maybe every year do this. Make it tradition" Tristan said but before he continued he heard a growl come from Yugi.

"This day IS already important!" Yugi snapped, his deep tone laced with venom a very rare occurrence for the otherwise timid boy.

"Whoa Yug, what's wrong?" Joey asked, "I know Tristan's a dummy sometimes but why you getting mad?"

"Do none of you remember at all?!" Yugi snapped again, "Have you all just forgotten? Moved on with your lives like nothing happened today?"

Ryou's eyes went wide realizing before everyone else what Yugi was talking about. Before he could answer though or tell the others Yugi continued.

"You guys have your fun day…I guess it's easier for you guys to forget…" Yugi said turning away from his friends with tears welling up in his eyes, "But I…I can't..It still hurts…!"

"Hey Yug wait!" Joey tried to stop the still shorter boy but he turned and ran out of the courtyard surprisingly quickly. "What on earth's gotten into him?"

"I don't know but he's been looking down all day" Téa thought out loud, "I wonder if he's just not decided on his college yet or not."

"Guys" Ryou finally spoke up seeing a pause in the conversation, "Three years ago today is when Atemu's soul was freed to the afterlife"

Everyone's eyes snapped wide and everyone gasped almost in unison.

"OH! Geez…with everything going on today, I completely forgot" Joey said, feeling extremely down about not remembering.

Téa frowned, she had been so busy lately getting things ready to move to America to study dance she completely forgot about what happened three years ago. _'The day I lost him…' _she thought, her heart still hurting from losing one of the guys she loved with all her heart.

"No wonder Yugi got upset…" Tristan said, "I feel like an idiot."

The gang exchanged sad glances with each other realizing how horrible they must've sounded to Yugi. Of course this day was already special, Atemu meant the world to them too. How could they forget their dear friend so easily when it's only been a few years?

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Please Read/Review and any critiques/edits let me know so I can update them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ryou stared up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head, thinking about what happened today. After Yugi had run off, the gang decided it'd be best to hold off on celebrations until their friend was feeling better. Ryou decided to go straight home, instead of over to Tea's to plan what they were going to do to cheer Yugi up.

Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. That's all the gang ever cared about. How was Yugi today? What can we do with Yugi today? Where's Yugi? It made him sick.

Ryou sat up from his bed clutching his face in his hand. What was wrong with him? How could he think such awful things about his friend. He shook his head, sitting up in his bed and making his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. As he entered the bathroom and saw his reflection, he saw the millennium ring around his neck.

Ryou panicked clutching his head and slamming his bathroom door before even entering it. He went to reach down for it but it wasn't there. Pushing up against the bathroom door, Ryou slid down it until he was sitting on the floor with his back against the door. One arm draped over his knee, the other still clutching his face.

Seeing the Millennium ring always made Ryou angry, even if he knew in his subconscious that the item was gone long ago. He felt a burning hot rage every time he thought about the damn thing and wish he'd never come to possess it.

"But you wanted it more…you wanted its power just as much as me"

Ryou's eyes snapped open to that dark, deep voice he learned to despise. He looked up and saw his other self, standing there with the millennium ring around his neck and the millennium eye in his right hand dripping with blood.

"No, you're gone!" Ryou shook his head, "You're dead!"

"I have escaped death before…" the other bakura smirked lifting the blood stained millennium eye up to his face, "Do you think you'd ever be rid of me?"

"NO! Don't!" Ryou snapped ordering his other self to stop, "You're gone! Yugi beat you!"

"Hah!" Ryou's other-self let out a growl, "Yugi beat me? Do you honestly think that runt would do anything to help you? After all the terrible stuff you did? Please."

"I didn't do anything…it was you!" Ryou yelled at the other him standing before him "You hurt those people! You did those things!"

"You wanted to hurt them JUST as much as me" The other bakura educated licking the blood off the millennium eye in deep satisfaction "Think about it for a second, partner.."

"Don't. Call. Me. That…" Ryou hissed.

"Pegasus hurt and tortured your friend, you had a deep desire to see him pay for what he did" The other Bakura knelt down in front of Ryou holding the millennium eye, after being licked clean, in front of his face. "Then even after that happened…your friends still ignored you, still didn't accept you."

"No…that's not true..." Ryou shook his head, trembling at the other's words.

"It IS true!" the other Bakura growled with a sneer, "Yugi had a good spirit, you had a bad spirit…and they ignored you for it. You wanted Yugi to suffer, how you suffered…make him feel what it was like to be alone…so you gave in, gave in to me and allowed me to take over. I wasn't that strong then; you could've easily fought me."

"Stop it…" Ryou clutched his eyes shut.

"But you didn't! You gave into me taking control because I was the only one with the guts to act out what YOU wanted" the other Bakura bellowed. "WE did those things…WE wanted it to happen…damn those idiots for ignoring us, pretending we didn't exist! Not including us on their outings or even trusting us…Oh but it was okay to trust Yugi despite his spirit willing to do ANYTHING to get what he wants, but that's okay because he was a former pharaoh so he MUST be good."

"I..said.. SHUT UP!" Ryou screamed.

"There's that spirit! THAT'S what called me too you!" Ryou's other-self grinned triumphantly.

"I never called you to me, you sick monster!" Ryou smashed his hand against the door and stood up only to see the spirit no longer there. His pupils' dilated, his pulse beating hard and his skin trembling with a rage he never felt before. He shakenly lifted his hand up to his face.

"What's…what's happening to me?" Ryou questioned, his deep voice trembling as tears began to well up in his eyes.

*********** Turtle Game Shop, 9:00pm **********************

"_I want to be with you forever…I don't care about my memories!"_

Yugi clutched his pillow tighter, burying his face in it. He brought his knees up closer to his face and continued to lay their curled up in a ball. The tears seemed to finally stop but the feeling of emptiness remained. 'It always remains' Yugi thought.

"_A champion shouldn't be on his knees crying…"_

"I just can't help it…" Yugi sighed out loud as if answering the pharaoh from 3 years ago. Yugi and Yami had been through so much together and risked everything for each other. He was there when Yugi needed him, and Yugi was able to be brave when Yami needed him. They weren't just inseparable because of the puzzle but by choice as well.

Yugi couldn't help but reflect on the past three years since Yami passed on to the afterlife, and how little he lived his life. He did what he needed to do to graduate, spent time with his friends rarely and ultimately just felt so empty. He'd pull out his deck and shuffle through them, hoping he'd gain some form of closure but he just didn't have any. Dueling wasn't fun anymore and just didn't feel the same.

Yami left without saying much and left Yugi with so many questions. Are you scared to die? Why can't you stay with us? What am I supposed to do now? How is it fair that you save the world and now have to die? How is any of this fair? Doesn't anyone care about what I want?

Questions Yugi felt were selfish at the time to ask his partner, but at the same time regret not having the answers to them all the same.

"Did you really think I'd just leave you?" came a familiar voice. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he sat up on his bed to see Yami sitting on the end of it smiling at him.

"Partner!" Yugi cried, jumping into Yami's arms as he held Yugi close. "H-How…"

"You summoned me here Yugi…" Yami gently rubbed the other's back in comfort, "What's wrong?"

"I just…." Yugi started to cry again into Yami's shirt "I just wanted to have a regular life with you. We had plans, we were happy…and then you…"

"Went away…Ah" Yami smiled moving his hand up to Yugi's hair and rubbing it comfortingly "I'm sorry for leaving you partner, I didn't know how much I meant to you…"

"I tried to tell you, I did!" Yugi pulled away slightly looking into Yami's eyes "But I…I couldn't…I couldn't burden you with what I wanted…"

"why not?"

"Because…you were so brave facing death"

"You think I was brave?"

"Of course you were! You were so determined, so strong…"

"I was terrified…" Yami shook his head his expression turning to sad.

"Then why did you go?!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open, his pillow damp from the tears. He sat up quickly to look at the end of the bed but no one was there.

"Just a dream…" Yugi sighed, "The same dream"

Anytime Yugi missed Yami he replayed this scene in his head about confronting Yami on leaving. That it played out the exact same every time and that for a moment, Yugi felt comfort. Then he always woke up, ripping it all away and tearing his heart apart. His partner was still dead and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Yugi brought his knees up to his chest and cradled them when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yug?"

"Joey…?" Yugi questioned, recognizing the voice as the door opened.

"You okay Yug?" Joey asked, slowly approaching the shorter boy on the bed.

"Not really…" Yugi rubbed his face to try and hide that he was crying but Joey knew, "I'm sorry about running off…"

"Hey…" Joey started sitting next to his best friend on the bed, "Seriously, you don't need to apologize. I feel like a jerk for not remembering and then making you feel bad…"

"No it's…I shouldn't be still upset…" Yugi cursed at himself, his deep voice trembling "Sometimes I hate how weak I am…"

"Yug, your partner died…" Joey stated causing Yugi to be startled, "there's no shame in being sad about that, that's not being weak."

"It's been three years Joey and I haven't felt better…" Yugi sighed letting his legs fall off the edge of the bed and resting his hands on his lap, "I almost feel worse"

"Yug…" Joey frowned concern washing over his face for his dear friend, "have you talked to anyone about it?"

Yugi snorted in reply.

"I'm serious Yugi…it might help to talk about it" Joey repeated.

"And say what? Hey therapist I had this ancient spirit inside me and we saved the world together but then he died and I can't handle it" Yugi summed up the years with the spirit bluntly.

"No I don't mean with a stranger," Joey put a hand on Yugi's knee to reinforce his point "I mean with me or…one of us…"

Yugi hadn't thought about that. He saw that his friends were so happy that he never thought about burdening them with his sadness.

"We lost him too Yug" Joey nodded removing his hand from Yugi's knee and making a fist, "I mean, the guy helped us out so much too! We cared about him too and got to know him…we're the only ones who could understand"

Yugi bit his lip, they had been through a lot together but all the conversations Yugi and Yami had no one but themselves were present. That's what got Yugi the most. So many plans and conversations that sometimes Yugi found it hard to believe they were real.

"Yami and I…" Yugi began to open up not facing Joey but if he did he'd see his best friend was smiling, "we talked a lot Joey. There was a point where Yami didn't want to get his memories back…that he was scared what that might mean. "

Yugi allowed a smile to creep across his face, "At first I was happy…we made plans together and even pretended about a scenario where we were separate. We knew it wasn't possible but the thought entertained us…"

"That sounds awesome Yug" Joey nodded smiling at his friend, "Seems like Yami really wanted to stay"

"He did" Yugi nodded, "But…that's the problem…I pushed him into finding his memories and fulfilling his destiny. He was content just guarding the items from evil and not facing his former life, but I convinced him he had too."

"…why?" Joey asked, he understood what happened and their trip to the memory world but if Yugi really didn't want him to do it why ask him to in the first place.

"I had this strange idea in my head…" Yugi continued, "That if I did he'd somehow be okay. That I wanted him to be whole again, that I wanted him to be free…"

Yugi fought back the tears once again, "As we drew closer to uncovering the truth and I started to realize what had to happen…I regretted every moment of pushing him to it. The more scared I became of his inevitable outcome, the more confident he was. It was like we wanted two different things again and this time I wasn't going to get a say…"

"I think I get it…" Joey said causing Yugi to look up at his friend, "He only appeared to be getting more confident because he knew you were scared. You guys were linked right? There probably wasn't a thought you thought that he didn't know about."

"You think he was just…pretending?" Yugi asked expecting Joey to have all the answers.

"I don't know Yug…" Joey shook his head "I mean, the guy always seemed to be strong when you couldn't be and vise versa. You two fed off each other's feelings and emotions and balanced them out… He faced that final battle knowing the outcome but he knew he had to do it. I don't think he was completely unaware of his feelings…but that maybe his feelings would've convinced him not to do it."

Yugi hadn't thought about any of this side before. He cursed himself being the one who knew Yami the most and couldn't even figure him out. The thought about Joey being right though was too much for him and he started crying again.

"Then why didn't he stay…stay with me…" Yugi cried burying his face in his hands, "We could've protected the millennium items together…we could've done it together..!"

"Yug…" Joey wrapped a comforting arm around Yugi's shoulders, "He would've been stuck here for another five thousand years man. That's longer then you would've been alive…"

Yugi's eyes snapped open.

"He probably trusted you and knew you both could…but after you went, then what? The items get passed down to someone else right?" Joey rubbed his hair with his free hand "This all still doesn't make any sense to me…but who knows, he could've got someone evil or something… that and it means he would've had to watch you die"

"So it's okay for me to watch him die?!" Yugi clenched his teeth and fists in anger.

"Nah Yugi, I don't mean it like that " Joey shook his head, "Remember when we dueled and Marik was controlling me? In the end you chose to sacrifice yourself to save me…"

Joey looked at Yugi intently, "That nearly destroyed me…the thought of losing you, of watching you die when I could do something about it, was unbearable! I wouldn't be able to live with myself then! I had to save you, even if it meant me dying…"

Joey looked up towards the window which had moon beams coming through the blinds, "I think we're alike in that sense….couldn't just sit back and watch someone we cared about die."

"But then Serenity saved you…" Yugi continued Joey's story not quite understanding Joey's point, "So then I should've done something to save Yami!"

"Yugi…sometimes you can't save everyone…" Joey shook his head looking sad at the moon rays on the floor now, "Sometimes…sometimes they have to die…it's just how life is I guess."

"But I could've…tried…" Yugi clenched his fists tightly and his eyes to try and stop the tears but they still continued to escape.

"You did everything right…everything you could… there wasn't anything more you could've done Yug, I mean-" but before Joey could finish Yugi hugged his best friend and just let it out. He began to cry not wanting to discuss things any further and Joey wrapped his arms around his friend.

He squeezed him tightly, "That's right…let it all out Yug. Man, have you been holding onto this for three years? Sorry I was such a bonehead and didn't realize it…"

Yugi continued to sob into his friend's shirt, unable to control the tears. Joey did his best to comfort this sudden flood of emotion. He drew on every memory of comforting his sister from his youth that he could think of. A slight rock, quieter tone; But all the assurance in the world couldn't stem the tide. It was too much sadness, buried for far too long and the only thing for it was sleep. He could do that for his little buddy at the very least.

Tens of minutes passed and the misery was exhausting for Yugi, each tremble eventually taking its toll. Tear heavy eyes started to shut despite himself trying to force them to stay open, slumping in his weary hug. "You get some rest, Yug'." Joey says, "It'll be okay." He unwraps the relaxed hug at his sides, and let his shorter friend rest back onto his bed. Joey quietly shut the door behind him after making sure Yugi was sound asleep. He just got down the stairs and his phone rang.

"Hey Tea," Joey greeted.

"Hey Joey…how's Yugi doing?" Tea asked her voice trembling.

"He's asleep right now…" Joey frowned, "But not good…he's been holding a lot in. I think since it happened three years ago…"

"Oh Yugi…." Tea's voice trembling; trying hard not to cry herself, "Maybe I should come, talk to him?"

"Nah that's okay, I think he needs to rest now. I'm going to crash on the couch; Gramps said I could and see how Yugi's doing in the morning" Joey stated.

"Okay…I'll come over first thing in the morning then with the others." Tea acknowledged on the phone, "Tristan and I got the tickets and the flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow really?" Joey questioned, "That was fast!"

"Well…I pulled in a favor from Kaiba," Tea admitted, "I know I know but he owed me! And you know how much he hates owing people a debt."

"Ah…well" Joey huffed, "Hopefully…hopefully this helps."

"I hope so too…" Tea said softly, "I'm scared of what'll happen to Yugi if we don't do something soon…"

"Me too… " Joey added, "Man I didn't want to have to go back to that place…it was so hot! But I'll do anything for Yugi."

"I tried to get a hold of Ryou if he wanted to go…but he won't pick up the phone" Tea said, "I wonder if he's busy?"

"I'm sure he's fine Tea. Our priority is Yugi anyway" Joey stated, "Let's get some sleep and meet up in the morning when he wakes up"

"Okay! Good night Joey" Tea stated as Joey repeated the good night and they hung up.

Tea sat back on her bed with a sigh placing her hands on her legs. "Yami, you really don't know how much you meant to all of us…Would've it been better if you stayed a little longer?" She began to lay back on her bed sadly, "Would it have helped Yugi…? Or…me…?"

She rolled over clutching her phone and her eyes shut.

End of chapter 2! 

AN: So that was really hard to write for me. I've gone through my own loss and it brought back some sad memories. I'm trying to get into Yugi's head, about losing someone he loves. I didn't intend for the story to get so sad but as I thought about what Yugi said and put myself in his shoes…well I just couldn't stop typing!

The Bakura segment at the start of the chapter has always been in the back of my mind since watching Yugioh. That Ryou was made to do some terrible things and how could you really bounce back from that. He was also a quiet lad and due to the spirit's possession, never really got as close to the gang as he could've. I think this'd cause a rift between them while Yugi would have support if he asked, Ryou wouldn't feel comfortable to ask so who does he really have to depend on?

Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Onto chapter 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A debt

"I didn't know who else to call…" Tea began clutching the phone in her hand, "I…haven't seen Yugi this upset in so long…"

"It's alright Tea, although I cannot see the future any longer…I had a feeling this day would come" Ishizu spoke softly, "I think it would be good if Yugi came back to Egypt."

"Egypt?!" Tea questioned her voice trembling, "But..Ishizu..! That's where we all lost him…"

"I know Tea, and it'll be hard on Yugi…" Ishizu calmly spoke, "…and all of you to relive again. But I fear it's the only solution"

"What possibly could be left in Egypt for us?" Tea sighed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bring Yugi here, I promise you it will help…" Ishizu instructed.

"Okay…" Tea finally agreed, hanging up the phone and turning to Tristan.

"Ishizu wants us to go back to Egypt…" Tea stated, her voice trembling.

"Wait…back to where that pharaoh guy died?! Sheesh…talk about a poor choice of location to help Yugi NOT think about it…" Tristan sighed, "But she knows the whole past and future stuff better than we do…"

"That's the only reason I'm agreeing to this…" Tea lowered her phone but clutched in tightly while gritting her teeth, "If this makes Yugi worse..!"

"I'll go tell everyone the plan, you work on getting us tickets." Tristan put a hand over top of Tea's holding the phone, "It'll be okay Tea."

Tea closed her eyes shut and paused for a moment before nodding to her friend. He nodded back and left her room, as she turned and sat on her bed. She sighed. Flying to Egypt even for one person was extremely expensive not including travel back. What's worse is none of them really had that kind of money. Tea put most of her savings into a fund for her dance school, and she knew the others didn't have much money either. The only one she knew who could help them owed her a favor and she hoped that he would help them.

She dialed the number she had for him in her phone and slowly put the phone up to her ear. She was shocked when a younger voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba?" Tea questioned.

"Oh…Hi, Tea! Sorry, my brother is just getting out of a meeting…did you need something?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…I need your brothers help," Tea began her voice sounding desperate at this point.

"Let me hand the phone to my brother… you sound upset "Mokuba said softly before there was a pause then a deeper older voice began talking.

"What is it now?" Seto asked getting straight to the point.

"Seto…look, I know we all don't get along very well" Tea began, "But I also know that we've all helped each other out and at this point we really need your help…"

"Get to the point already" Seto stated coldly.

"Yugi…isn't doing well… we called Ishizu and she thinks she has a way to help him but it means we have to go to Egypt." Tea quickly said, hating when Seto got irritated because it meant he was less likely to give in then.

A long pause happened and Tea was hesitant to speak up. Why was he taking so long to reply?

"…What's wrong with Yugi?" Seto asked his voice slightly changing tone. Tea's eyes went wide from shock at Seto's reaction, she thought for sure he would've snapped and lectured her.

"…he's extremely depressed…I've never seen him like this" Tea said her tone switching to sad.

"…Ishizu is sure she can help? What if I dueled him… maybe that'll snap him out of it" Seto offered with a grin, "A re-match of the century"

"I don't think that'll help Seto…" Tea sighed narrowing her eyes, "I don't think dueling is the reason he's upset."

"Well" Seto began disappointment in his voice, "What can Ishizu do then?"

"I don't know and she didn't say…" Tea replied, "But she's sure he needs to go back to Egypt…but none of us can afford that. Especially Yugi, his mom is leaving again tomorrow so his grampa won't have much money for the next while…"

Another long pause came with no response from Seto on the other end. Tea began to get irritated and spoke up before he could.

"Look…I know you hate us and you're the last person I'd be calling to help us," Tea snapped, "But Yugi needs something, something we can't help him with and Ishizu thinks she can! He's done so much for us and he's in so much pain…we need to do something and you're the only one who has the funds to help us. I know it's asking a lot, and maybe I can work at Kaiba corp. part time to pay off the debt…you know like a secretary or something! I'm good at that stuff and you don't have to treat me any differently."

There was still no response from Seto on the other end making Tea lose her cool.

"SETO please!" Tea yelled, "Have some kind of heart!"

"Would you stop yelling already?" Seto sighed, "I was checking to see if any one of our aircrafts were free tomorrow. I can't talk, type and coordinate this all at the same time."

Tea fell silent.

"It looks like the only thing available is my jet" Seto continued, "Which I don't loan out to anyone."

"Please Seto…" Tea calmly said not raising her voice this time, "We really need to help Yugi…"

Seto sighed. "Mokuba? Did you want to go on vacation starting tomorrow?"

"Er…I guess so…" Mokuba said who must've been standing close to Seto during the phone conversation as Tea could hear him.

"Then we will take my jet. Meet us here at noon sharp and don't make me wait or I'll leave without you" Seto instructed coldly, "And your favor is much too low to call this in…so I'll be asking Yugi once he's feeling better to make up for it"

"I told you I'd work for you!" Tea insisted.

"Aren't you going to school in the fall? That's hardly enough time to pay this debt back. No, I'm sure Yugi will be fine with it once he's feeling better" Seto grinned.

"Seto look, I can't agree-" but before Tea could finish the phone had already hung up. She growled and threw her phone on her bed in anger.

"I just can't stand him..!" Tea snapped, "What's his problem?! After everything we've been through, and everything he learned…like how he helped Atem in his past…and he's still a jerk"

Tea sighed deeply before lifting her hands from her face to look at her phone. "Now the fun part…trying to come up with something to convince Joey to go…"

Seto turned to Mokuba who was frowning. "What?"

"Aren't we knee deep in meetings and business dealings Seto? I mean can we really afford to take this time now?" Mokuba crossed his arms, "Your academy is only just starting to come together…"

"As much as I agree with you little brother," Seto began, "I hate owing debts even more…besides; we can put that on hold right now. I need to figure out who I'll be getting as teachers there anyway and it can't be any second rate, half assed duelist either."

"But Seto…you don't owe them any favours" Mokuba stated, "We got them home from Egypt last time remember? Shouldn't that be enough? I mean…I'm all for helping Yugi, but we're at a busy time right now!"

"That pharaoh who resided in Yugi must've helped me a lot in the past…" Seto began, "As much as I make my own future, I can't just ignore everything he did back then."

Mokuba's eyes went wide as his brother stood up and made his way to the door exiting his office.

"As long as Yugi lives, I'll repay my debts from the past to him…" Seto stated before exiting out of the office. Mokuba looked down and smiled.

"Oh brother of mine…even I can see that it has nothing to do with some past stuff," Mokuba stated to himself before turning to look at the door his brother just walked out of, "It's nice to see you have at least one friend."

Chapter 3 end.

AN: This one was a short one and more talking then anything. I wanted to reveal a bit of the conversation I couldn't from the last chapter as well as a bit of insight into Seto. I tried to keep his personality similar, but after everything that happened in yugioh and GX, I got this feeling of respect Seto has for Yugi. Next chapter is almost 3000 words long, lots of stuff going on in the next one :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yugi tossed and turned before opening his eyes. He had to squint them suddenly due to the light shining in through his bedroom window. It was morning. Yugi sat up in his bed and stretched rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in the process.

'No nightmares…no dreams this time…' Yugi thought as he lowered his hands into his sight range and stared at them. The first time in a very long time where he was able to sleep completely through the night. He made his way over to his closet, changed his clothes and headed downstairs.

He looked at his couch in the living room as he passed by to see Joey laying there still sleeping. A smile came to his face. 'He really stayed…' Yugi thought.

He looked towards the back door to his house as he heard a knock. Not wanting to disturb Joey, Yugi quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Yugi" Tea greeted with a smile.

"Morning Tea" Yugi greeted back with a nod, "Um…what are you doing here so early?"

"Did Joey not tell you?" Tea asked as she came into the house looking confused.

"No…but he's also still sleeping," Yugi shook his head.

"Well let's go wake him!" Tea smiled as she walked past Yugi towards the living room when she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

"Tea" Yugi began as Tea looked back at him, "I'm sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to ruin everything…"

"You didn't ruin anything Yugi," Tea smiled warmly at her friend before turning around and continuing towards the living room "JOEEYY get up you lazy bum!"

Yugi looked down at the floor and sighed. She was being nice but he could tell when Tea was hiding something. They had been friends the longest and he could always read her like a book.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Get off!" Joey growled from the living room snapping Yugi out of his daze. Yugi proceeded into the living room and saw Tea getting up off the couch grinning while Joey flails and sits up in anger. "Pluggin' my nose like that…you could've killed me!"

"Oh stop, you're fine. And you're way late!" Tea crossed her arms "It's almost 11am!"

"Oh shoot! Ah! Is Yugi up?!" Joey frantically looked around and caught a glimpse of Yugi in the doorway, "You're awake! Of course you are…always an early riser"

"I'd hardly call ten to eleven early Joey" Yugi scratched his head, "What are you two late for?"

"Well…" Tea said looking down at Joey who nodded before looking back at Yugi, "We're taking you somewhere today"

"Oh…I don't really feel much like going out guys," Yugi sighed looking away. Despite the evening Yugi still didn't feel like celebrating anything.

"It's not for that!" Tea shook her hands denying Yugi's original thought and walked up to him, "Yugi…"

"We're worried about you…" Joey said putting his serious face on as he stood up.

"Sorry…" Yugi shook his head before looking at them giving them a fake smile, "I'm fine"

"Stop Yugi," Tea narrowed her eyes, "Stop trying to handle everything yourself"

Yugi looked surprised at Tea's tone, normally she never raised her voice unless she was really upset. He felt a little like kicking himself for making her that upset with him.

"We went through hell and back together Yugi," Joey walked up and putting a hand on Tea's shoulder, " We fought duels, spirits, evil and travelled all over…we had each other's backs the whole way and never gave up."

"I know…I know all that" Yugi stated looking at his friends, "I appreciate the concern but I'm-"

"Last night you leaned on me…how much can I bet and win that it was the first night you slept decently?" Joey questioned Yugi removing his hand from Tea's shoulder and walking towards the door, "Trust us, otherwise what was the point of everything we went through?"

Yugi looked down at his feet as Tea looked concerned. Joey gave her a signal to come with him and she walked by Yugi without a word and left Yugi's house with Joey. Yugi knew Joey was right and what he was doing was wrong. At the same time though, his heart hurt and everything was falling apart.

He placed a hand on his forehead in pain clutching his eyes shut. It's been three years and nothing has helped. Yugi has tried distracting himself, dueling, studying, exercising, managing the game shop, all kinds of methods for distraction. What was he supposed to do? What could his friends do that he hadn't already thought of?

Yugi sighed. Ultimately Joey was right, what was the point of wishing for friends and working so hard to protect them if all he did was ignore their concerns. 'I could at least hear them out…' Yugi thought before grabbing his wallet off the counter and his deck, placing them in his belt and exiting the house.

He saw Tea and Joey had already made their way down the street a block or so from him.

"Joey! Tea! Wait!" Yugi called before running after his friends. He finally caught up to them as they stopped and looked at him both smiling.

"I knew you'd change your mind" Joey smiled as Tea nodded, "Ready to give our surprise a shot?"

"Mmhmm!" Yugi nodded and followed Tea and Joey.

General chit chat occurred as they made their way through the busy streets of Domino City. Not too much conversation from Yugi's end but he did try and focus on what his friends were saying to stay out of his own head for a while. Even after three years without Yami inside him, Yugi still had a hard time focusing on what was going on around him. He still deep down half expected Yami to comment on the people around, or discuss something and interrupt his walk.

He loved the way Yami viewed the world. Always intrigued by what was happening around them, often commenting on devices and people he saw doing things he didn't understand. Yugi always felt like a teacher, helping Yami understand and bring him up to speed on the world around him. He definitely missed those days the most, the carefree ones in between all the chaos of saving the world. That's what hurt the most, that despite all the chaos Yami and Yugi went about life normally at times making it seem like they were settling into the world together.

Yugi shook his head realizing he had fallen against his own wishes and was deep in thought again for a while. He nearly walked into Joey who had stopped with Tea in front of a coffee shop. He looked at the two friends of his with a puzzled expression, not understanding why they were there.

"Gotta wait for our ride" Joey nodded, noticing his friends confused expression. Almost as if they timed this perfectly, a purple convertible pulled up in front of the coffee shop.

"Hey handsome" Mai waved to Joey as her long blonde hair blew in the wind.

"Hey yourself," Joey grinned, "I see you got the car cleaned"

"Yea, can't go to the airport having it look like filth…" Mai stated before putting a hand over her mouth as Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Mai!" Tea said, obviously not wanting her to say where they were going. Yugi backed up from his friends.

"Why are we going to the airport?" Yugi asked crossing his arms. Joey rubbed his head in frustration as Mai looked apologetically towards him.

"Yug, you haven't been yourself for three years…" Joey began as Mai shut off the car realizing it'd probably take a while, "You think we didn't notice, but we did…all of us."

"You would just tell us you were fine and if we pushed you changed the subject" Tea frowned, "You wouldn't let us in and we were scared…"

"After a while we just figured it was our imaginations, that we weren't slowly losing our best friend" Joey looked down at his feet before back at Yugi, "And we were almost sure that was the case until you reacted yesterday like you did. We realized it was far worse then what we thought…"

"We felt horrible… Like we were horrible friends for ignoring you so long…" Tea clutched her hand in front of her heart.

"Then Tea had a thought…that exactly three years ago from yesterday you started acting strangely, that maybe…you really did leave a piece of yourself back in Egypt" Joey stated, "That maybe if we took you back there…you could get some closure. That the tomb collapsed and we had no way home…when Kaiba agreed to help us it all happened so fast and then we were gone."

"I don't want to go back there" Yugi firmly stated turning his head away from Joey, "I understand you guys are worried but I'll be fine, really. I'll figure something out but…I won't go there, not ever again"

"Yugi please," Tea reached out a hand towards him and he pulled away from her, "We called Ishizu…she thinks she can help you…"

"You think taking me back to where he died is going to help me?" Yugi shot a dark glare towards Tea. Those eyes were looking more like Yami's every day and Yugi was starting to even behave like he would. It frightened Tea a little bit, just like Yami frightened her from time to time.

"We didn't think that at first…it was a long shot," Joey pleaded, "But Ishizu seemed positive that she could at least help, and even Seto agreed to give us plane tickets to get you there…"

"Yugi, Joey and Tea are just concerned about you. When I lost my parents I shut the world out thinking I could handle things alone," Mai spoke up as they all turned and looked at her, "But I couldn't! You guys showed me that I was really a lonely child seeking comfort and friends. You can't keep running from your problems and your friends and expect to move on. You trusted Ishizu with your future once before, maybe you should just hear her out? If anything you get to spend a little bit of Kaiba's money on a free trip to Egypt…I'd call that a win win"

Yugi looked away somewhat upset that his friends planned this all without even asking him first. Then it hit him, how could they ask him? He had been pulling away for so long that there were no opportunities to ask. Even last night as he selfishly clung to Joey in an attempt to understand his situation, Joey couldn't get a word in before Yugi fell asleep. Yugi sighed, he never wanted to go back there ever but he needed to start trusting his friends again. Even if he couldn't trust himself.

"Alright." Yugi nodded and looked at the others who seemed extremely shocked he finally gave in.

"Really Yugi?" Tea asked.

"…yeah…" Yugi said walking up to Mai's car and getting in the back, "…like Mai said, worse case scenario I just get out of the city for a while. "

"That's the spirit!" Joey smiled before hopping into the front seat as Tea made her way into the back beside Yugi, "So did Kaiba already give you the tickets?"

"Buckle up Joey" Mai instructed, already hearing from Tea he wasn't going to like her answer. They all buckled up not wanting to upset her.

"Well about that…" Tea scratched her head, "You see…Kaiba is actually letting us take his jet…and he's coming with us,"

"WHATTTT?!" Joey screeched but before he could claw his way out of his seat belt to leave, Mai slammed on the pedal of the car and sped off.

It didn't take Mai long to make it to Kaiba Corporation's private airfield. The group didn't even get a full conversation in before they arrived and ten minutes before Seto demanded them be there. Mai parked the car around Seto's limo's and got out of the car with the other three. They walked up to the main building and noticed Tristan and Ryou were standing there.

"You two are coming as well?" Yugi asked politely looking at his two other friends.

"Yea! Duke and Serenity wanted to come but Duke's shop is getting re-done so he can't leave it and Serenity has exams to work on" Tristan nodded, "Dunno how long we'll be gone so they couldn't come"

"Didn't think you'd come Ryou…we tried calling you last night but you wouldn't pick up" Joey crossed his arms, "But thanks for coming…"

"Tristan stopped by this morning and gave me a ride," Ryou nodded, "When I realized why I had to come. Yugi's not the only one who still has questions"

"What is it with you guys and your spirits?" Joey scratched his head, "It's so confusing."

"Also…not to be nit picky, but could you guys call me Bakura?" Ryou asked looking at his friends with a wryly smile, "I would just prefer it"

"Sure" Tea nodded.

"Good no one kept me waiting" a stern voice came as the doors opened and out walked Seto and Mokuba. "I was serious about leaving without you"

"That's why we got here in time" Tea sighed. Joey looked cross already.

"Yugi" Seto ignored them all and walked up to the his former rival, "Your friends can tag along but remember I'm doing this solely for you,"

Yugi blinked in shock, "Thanks Seto…" Yugi really didn't know what else to say, Seto showing kindness was a complete shock for any of them. Even Joey looked more shocked then ticked off.

"We'll talk later about the details, but let's focus on getting you better first" Seto grinned, "Shall we get going?"

"He's up to something…" Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Hey man don't do that," Tristan punched Joey's arm to break his dark trance, "He's helping us out to help Yugi…don't go spoiling it by monitoring the guy"

"But-" Joey pleaded but got a stern look from Tristan before folding his arms across his chest and looking away, "Tch, Fine"

They all followed Seto into the large building. There wasn't a whole lot to the building on the inside, some desks and seats but mostly the above hallway connecting to the different planes and aircrafts they had. There were only two aircrafts present in the airfield right now, Seto's blue eyes jet and a passanger plane. Joey looked at the passenger plane wondering why they weren't taking that one. As if his question was answered, the plane rumbled and took off almost immediately after he thought that.

They got to just before boarding the plane when Seto stopped them all.

"Listen up I will only say this once," Seto crossed his arms as Mokuba smiled, "I'm a very busy man working on a new project so I'll be mostly busy keeping to myself. Unless Yugi directly needs me, I'd rather not be bothered with any of your crap. Mokuba will be coming along with you to make sure you don't get lost or end up in a hole of debt by spending too much. Mokuba will keep the funds, if you require anything to be bought you go through him and depending on what it is you'll either get it or not get it and have more points deducted from your score"

"Is he turning our trip into a game?" They all sighed making Seto grin further.

"You all have 4000 points which equates to 400$ of spending money. If you use it all up, I'll send you back by boat instead of my jet which will probably take weeks" Seto laughed, "I'm not here to give you guys a free vacation, we're here on a mission. Though we have no idea how long we'll be here, that is why I'm being so nice"

"Very nice…" Tristan began to interrupt as Tea stepped on his foot, "Ow!"

"Shut up Tristan…none of us have any money anyway…so be thankful…" Tea glared.

"Yugi and Mokuba are the only ones who won't be monitored," Seto continued, "You need to at least have 1 point left in order to get a ride home. You'd be best focusing on what you came here for rather than sight seeing and spending money. Currently there's tons of food on my jet but you can't eat any of it without spending points. This is to make sure you don't spend a fortune at the luxary of your friend"

In a way, Seto seemed like he was ensuring everyone was focusing on the task at hand instead of getting distracted by the vacation. At the same time, he was doing it in his usual methods which confused the rest on how to feel about it all.

"Seto, though I appreciate being excluded and not having to think about points right now," Yugi began looking up at the taller man, "It doesn't seem really fair that I get excluded from this."

"Yugi, you are not fully excluded," Seto looked down at him, "You and I will discuss your end after things are cleared up. Think of this game as only being applicable to your friends, your game will be much different"

"Alright Seto" Yugi nodded, relieved he didn't have to feel too much like he was being waited on.

"So that means we can't even eat anything on the plane or we'll lose points?!" Joey snapped, "Come on!"

"I know how much you eat from the last time you were all on my craft," Seto narrowed his eyes, "I won't be making that mistaken again"

"Cold" Tristan stated.

"Now get on, it's a 12 hour flight and I'd rather not waste any more of my work time. You know the rules, talk to Mokuba if you need updates and DO NOT bother me. If you need something Mokuba will decide if it's urgent enough to bother me" Seto turned and boarded his jet.

Mai looked at everyone and smile, "Good luck. I can't come with you, I have some things to get straightened out and an apartment to unpack" she smiled as Tea walked up to her.

"You got an apartment here really?" She looked at Joey who looked confused then back to Mai, "So you really are living with…"

"Yea," Mai smiled, "So I have to make sure everything is in order. Joey insisted on helping Yugi, so I want to make sure everything is ready."

She turned to Yugi and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lean on them…even if you can only do it a little bit, that's why they are here. I don't know if you'll recover or find the answers you're looking for…but don't shut us out. Don't make the same mistakes I did, otherwise you're growing up in a world completely alone."

Yugi looked at Mai and gave her a slight nod not fully sure if he could but he wanted to at least try. Mai took it.

"Alright Joey, don't spend too much of Seto's money" Mai crossed her arms, "I'm not paying for your flight home. Good luck everyone!"

"See you Mai!" They all called back as Mai left.

"So moving in with Mai eh.." Tristan put an arm around Joey, "You dog you!"

"S-Shut up..!" Joey shoved his friend off before they started to fight, Tea walking up to them to break it up.

Yugi looked down for a moment. All his friends were doing so much for him and he couldn't help but feel a bit happy. He had felt so alone for so long and so distant from everyone. He didn't care what Seto wanted from him and whatever it ended up being, he'd give it in a heartbeat. Unlike Seto, Yugi would do anything for him no strings attached because he had always felt he was a friend. Yugi shook his head, nodded to his friends and boarded the aircraft.

After getting in and starting to settle he could hear Joey's voice yell, "Thousand points for 6 shrimp?! Is he trying to drop us to zero before we even get there?!"

It was going to be a long trip.

**Chapter 4 end.**

AN: There's so much plot to unravel that it's hard to continue chapters. I'm thinking this story is going to be a lot longer than I originally had thought but there's just so much plot stuff to cover that I need to make sure everything is covered.

I also got a review about Tea last chapter. Someone felt she was annoying? Tea is just very passionate but she can be a little bit quick to judge people like Kaiba, which you see throughout the series. It seems everyone judges the man and only really Yugi/Yami fully understand him. I don't mean for her to come off annoying though, so I hope this chapter fixed that some!

Also…a lot of talking. That's hard to fix given Yugi has so many friends. I'm trying to paint pictures without coming out and saying it all the time but it's difficult when you need to give everyone a bit of screen time. It's why I decided


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews, favourite and follows. Means a lot! I'm glad for the most part, everyone is enjoying it so far! I had a question about which version of Seto I'm going with. Well right now I'm mainly going with Japanese anime version of Seto. He's not as much of a jerk as English anime Seto and did show some great respect and care for Yugi. I still want to keep part of his character alive, and that's not 100% letting people in and trying to act a bit protective. Also Seto will just never like Joey, I know in the Japanese anime they sort of warmed up but I find it adds more character for both of them to keep that "fire" between them. It'll be revealed later on Seto's intentions of Yugi, but let's just say he's not going to follow the "ass" role  
As for Tea, I'm glad no one is viewing her as annoying so much anymore. I'm not trying to make her be, she's a very loving friend. That said, she's still hurting too (someone she wanted to be a lover with died, wouldn't you?) so that'll come into play a bit more later too.

Anyway thanks for the comments guys/gals! Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter 5:**

Yugi stared out the airplane window with his head in his hand, looking out at the ocean below. They were getting closer to Egypt now and it made Yugi feel anxious. He hadn't been back since Yami died, and he had no intentions of ever returning. One of the plans for Yugi and Yami's future together was they would return to Egypt but since Yami died Yugi just couldn't bring himself to do that anymore. He wasn't sure what Ishizu or anyone had thought would help by coming back here but he knew he had to at least try something.

Yugi was so out of it he didn't hear Ryou sit beside him and say his name a few times. It wasn't until Ryou touched his shoulder that Yugi realized anyone was near him and almost leapt out of his skin.

"Sorry…I did say your name a few times…" Ryou said as Yugi turned to look at him, "Anxious?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up…" Yugi said as Ryou pointed to under the seat.

"There's a barf bag under the seat…issue with flying?" Ryou asked but he already knew that wasn't the case.

Yugi just lightly shook his head before returning his gaze out the window, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"…Move on…" Yugi sighed before hearing a deeper sigh come from behind him. He looked back at Ryou who had a frown on at this point.

"Who says I have?" Ryou narrowed his eyes as Yugi widened his.

"…You seem so calm at school"

"So do you"

"Touché" Yugi slunk in his seat facing forward now. The two sat in silence for a while thinking about how the other had been going through similar events. Though coincidently both had it in their heads the other could never completely understand.

"…I started reading a book about possession," Ryou spoke up trying to break the silence he hated so much.

"Oh?" Yugi thought for a moment before continuing, "I guess what happened to you could sort of be described that way…"

"Well both of us…" Ryou corrected facing forward as Yugi narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man's response, "It went into a lot of detail about it…I'm not sure if the author ever witnessed it or had it happen to him but it brought up an interesting point"

"What's that?" Yugi asked still a little miffed by Ryou's comment a bit ago.

"When possessed a part of you will never come back" Ryou stated with absolutely no emotion staring at Yugi while he said it. "When I read that at first I laughed…the possession was over, how could they still linger… but… I'm starting to think it's true…"

"Possession isn't necessarily a bad thing, I hate how it's always used that way" Yugi closed his eyes and turned away from Ryou missing the point of what Ryou was saying.

"You are having a whole other entity invade your body unwillingly how is that not, a bad thing?" Ryou narrowed his eyes at Yugi clutching the seat arm tightly in anger.

"Well if the soul was good then it's not a bad thing" Yugi repeated still not facing Ryou, "I wouldn't mind if Yami still lingered…it's the fact that he's completely gone that hurts the most but I know that wasn't the same for you"

Silence came between the two again, this time Ryou's anger level raised. There were the words that lingered in both of their minds but no one had said yet. Ryou turned away from Yugi, a familiar growl escaping his lips before trying to regain his composure. After several minutes of silence, Ryou broke it once again.

"You think he was a good soul so that makes your situation different from mine," Ryou chuckled, "Did you not see the spirits past? Did you not see how his entire village was sacrificed? I'd hardly call his need for revenge evil. Furthermore, hadn't Yami used your body for 'his own reasons' as well?"

"What did you say?" Yugi snapped his head back to look at Ryou who was now smirking with his eyes narrowed. Yugi was now the one clutching his arm rest holding back his own anger.

"Oh I heard and witnessed several of Yami's 'penalty games' you know, before you were made aware of his presence," Ryou folded up his arms across his chest still smirking. "Some of those people never recovered. I'd hardly call that 'good'. Regardless of his intensions or not, he hurt people and many almost fell to his quest for his memories, me included. I agree that Zorc was evil, but the true spirit of the ring…I'd say he'd be about on par with Yami"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yugi snapped, raising his voice causing Tea, Joey and Tristan to stop what they are doing and look behind them at the two guys. "The spirit tried to kill us…! How can you say he's on par with Yami, when all Yami did was try to SAVE everyone?!"

"Save everyone?! Ha!" Ryou stood up lowering his face inches away from Yugi's, "You're so busy thinking you're different and special you can't even see the similarities right in front of your face. You think what you're going through is somehow unique because it was a 'good' spirit who possessed you? Don't try that victim act on me. You're in the exact same boat as me! We were BOTH possessed by spirits who used us to get what they want, we BOTH hurt people unknowingly because of those spirits and in the end we BOTH almost died because of it all. Just because you had time to make friends with Yami before he died, doesn't make our experiences any less the same."

"Come on now Bakura lay off," Joey said stepping up to the two arguing friends.

"Everyone is here to help you and even I came over to help you but you're so blind to what happened three years ago that it's part of your problem! You just don't care!" Ryou continued before Joey stepped in between them again.

Ryou turned and walked to the other end of the plane away from everyone else extremely frustrated with his friend. So concerned about his own feelings he couldn't see others around him were suffering but that was typical behavior for the pharaoh so why would Yugi be any different?

To say Yugi was angry at Ryou's words would be a gross understatement. Joey was about to say something but Yugi whipped his head so fast towards the window an angry gasp let loose from his lips. Joey decided it'd be best to leave him alone and went back to sit down with the others. Yugi on the other hand was so angry at Ryou's words it was all he thought about for the entire duration of the flight.

The air was extremely humid when they got off the jet despite it being so late at night already. It took them roughly thirteen hours to get there and already they were feeling it. What's worse is due to Ryou's and Yugi's argument, neither of them talked to the rest the entire flight making the tension that much more awful.

Joey stretched as high as he could almost as if trying to grasp the moon in his hand as he looked around at the others. "How come we're not getting off in a building?"

"Because this is a private airfield. Only one I could get clearance for landing at such short notice," Seto informed before pointing towards the end of the airfield, "There's a limo waiting for us to take us to the hotel"

"Alright! Hotel stay on Kaiba!" Tristan cheered clapping Joey's hand.

"Yes and it'll come out of your 4000 points" Seto smirked making both of them frown.

"Sucking the fun out of this…" Tristan muttered as Seto laughed.

Ryou got off the plane and as his gaze met with Yugi's, both looked away like children. Tea sighed; the only one currently not occupied who noticed. She wanted to tell both of them to knock it off and apologize but as both seemed on edge since boarding, she didn't want to risk setting them off again.

The group got into the limo waiting for them and they were taken to a hotel. It wasn't the fanciest of hotels but Seto thought it'd be nice not to make them spend all their points the first night. Joey was feeling the hurt already, as he and Tristan spent 900 points already on food on the plane.

Each room had two beds in them all but Tea's, which only had one. Yugi and Ryou were originally supposed to share but as their current argument left them angry with each other, Joey and Tristan decided to split them up to keep the peace. As it had been a long flight, everyone decided to exchange very little conversation and head straight to bed.

"_Yugi!"_

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly in the bed. He swore he heard Yami's voice just now but he was nowhere to be found. Yugi even tried to search his mind but there was no longer the second door Yami used to have. In fact, Yugi noticed his own memory room was completely empty now, what used to be filled with toys and memorable items were gone now. He sighed out loud.

He looked over and noticed Joey was snoring away and fast asleep. He looked back at the clock and it had only been a few hours since they all went to bed. Yugi lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head trying to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"_Yugi!"_

There it was again. Yugi this time jumped out of bed and looked around, still not seeing any sign of where the voice was coming from. He was only wearing his boxers but decided to make his way to the glass window to see if he could see anything. The windows pointed to the streets of Cairo which weren't all that busy right now, though they were high up enough it'd be hard for anyone to clearly see him. Yugi's eyes went wide when he noticed someone who looked like Yami standing in the middle of the street looking up at him.

Yugi scrambled to get his clothes on, grabbed the money Seto gave him and his hotel keycard and ran out of the room as quickly as he could. A million things ran through his head as he headed down the hallway nearly running into Ryou. He stopped just in time and as their gaze met, Ryou looked down. Yugi didn't have time for this!

"Look Yugi…" Ryou began as Yugi's foot tapped, itching to get away quickly, "…I think we both overreacted on the plane…maybe we should sit and-"

"I have to go Bakura!" Yugi snapped before pushing past Ryou and continuing down the hallway as fast as he could.

Ryou stood there for a moment before clenching his fists tightly. Out of rage he punched the wall to his right hard before gripping his head.

"Why do I even bother?! Why do I care?!" Ryou snapped out loud gritting his teeth in pain.

"I told you…he's just like the pharaoh, could care less about us"

" " Ryou hissed at the voice he heard beside him knowing full well who it belonged too without looking up.

"Do you think Yami gave a damn about my village? Do you think Yugi will ever give a damn about you? They are exactly the same! Just like us!" Bakura grinned and Ryou could swear he could feel the spirits hand on his shoulder.

"You're…dead…" Ryou's hand began to shake holding his head trembling at the potential answer.

"Oh but I'm not"

As Ryou went to throw the hand off his shoulder, he looked up just prior and noticed no one was there. He lowered his trembling hand so he could see it before straightening up. As he turned to head back to his room his eyes met with Tea's.

Yugi ran as fast as I could down the stairs, figuring the elevator would take way to long and Bakura made him delayed already. He got outside the hotel and to the street he saw Yami on but there was no one there.

"Damn it!" Yugi snapped as people walking by avoided him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes again when his gaze wandered to the entrance to an alleyway where someone who looked like Yami started to walk in. Yugi's eyes shot open and he darted for the alleyway entrance as quickly as he could.

From the street behind him came a familiar individual watching Yugi enter the alleyway.

"It's worse than I thought…"

**Chapter 5 end.**

AN: ohhhh! Some tension, choice words and a cliffhanger! I know, mean but I wanted to comment on something. I know the anime doesn't have Yami's penalty game stuff in it, because it was in the original anime that only aired for 20 something episodes. They skipped that portion and went straight to duelist kingdom start, but yet they still referenced a lot of what happened. Frustratingly they took out a character from the manga/original anime too.

My story is still including that original run as it is original plot for Yugi. I won't be including the other character, but at least Yugi's backstory on solving the puzzle and Yami's "penalty game" habits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_The thumb up was a lie, I was trying to be brave but inside I was hollow, lost. I just watched how your life was and who you were. I saw that you really didn't get to live out a full life and had yours cut off so short. It wasn't fair. You did everything you could to save the world; including giving up your body, and you had to do it all over again. Then you're just supposed to get beaten and die? How is that right?! You gave up your life twice for this world and both times you didn't get to experience it fully. If anyone should be in the afterlife right now, it's me. What did I do really? How is my life any more important than yours? _

Yugi ran as fast as his feet would carry him, thoughts from the last day he had seen Yami swirling around in his mind. This was the first time he caught a glimpse of Yami since he passed on to the afterlife and he wasn't going to give up until he caught up.

Every time he caught a glimpse of Yami, he disappeared around another corner causing Yugi to follow close behind. At this point Yugi didn't know how many rights or lefts he took, all he knew was his lungs burned and he couldn't keep up the running much longer.

Almost as if someone answered him he ended up getting to the outskirts of the city where only desert could be seen. Yugi stopped to catch his breath, looking for where Yami had gone off too. Off in the distance he could see a glimpse of Yami though it was incredibly hard to see him. The sun was just coming up and the haze over the horizon clouded Yami's form. Why was he all the way out in the middle of the desert?

Yugi shook his head knowing full well if Yami was there it had to have been for a good reason. Yami didn't make mistakes and he certainly didn't do anything without purpose. As Yugi mentally prepped himself for the track out into the desert he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Whirlling around to see who it was, fist clenched just in case.

"Yugi," A soft but stern voice said black hair blowing in the morning wind, "You need to stop now"

"Ishizu?" Yugi questioned rather shocked unsure as to why she was there, "Stop what?"

"Chasing after someone who isn't there" Ishizu sighed causing Yugi to become irritated.

"I know you won't believe me…" Yugi began looking back out towards toe desert still seeing Yami's form, "Look! There! It's Yami! I'm not making this up! Look!"

Ishizu repeated the sigh looking out into the desert and seeing nothing. She knew that Yami would not be there as he had passed on long ago.

"The desert tends to play tricks on our minds…especially when we are the most exhausted" Ishizu informed trying to relax the boy, "When's the last time you slept well?"

"The night before I came here…" Yugi thought for a moment before answering, "You really don't see him?"

"No"

Yugi looked out into the desert at Yami. It wasn't the first time Yugi admitted to Yami's existence and no one believing him. Yugi for the longest time was the only one who saw Yami and was used to people denying his existence despite standing before him. This time it felt different and it hurt more that Ishizu couldn't see him then it ever did before. He was standing right there and obviously wanting him to go with him. So why couldn't anyone else see him?

"Yugi, your friends were right to bring you to me…" Ishizu began lightly pulling Yugi to face her, "Come, let's head back to my place it's not far from where we are standing now"

"Yami is out there Ishizu…I know you can't see him but he is," Yugi looked back at the desert with a determined look, "I have too…no, I need to go out there and see what he wants. It's the least I could do this time…"

Ishizu's eyes went wide at Yugi's end comment. She knew it was bad by Tea's tone on the phone but she didn't realize Yugi was harboring so much guilt inside. She closed her mind for a moment wishing she still had her powers so that she could see what Yugi's future held. However, even without the millennium necklace, she could plainly see that Yugi's future was bleak if he continued down this path. As her gaze met his she felt an air about him that was different. He was determined and even his demeanor resembled the deceased pharaoh. She felt something from him she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She handed Yugi a canister of water and white shall that she was wearing.

"You're not going to come with me no matter how much I advise against this…" Ishizu said as Yugi took the items from her, "I'll give you until lunch hour, if you are not back by then we will come after you and bring you back."

Yugi nodded signaling he understood Ishizu's rules and began to run off into the desert towards where he was seeing Yami. Ishizu watched as Yugi began to slowly fade from her sight with a very worried expression on her face. Once he was completely out of sight she made her way back into the city.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around a table at Ishizu's home. It wasn't a very big house but it felt cozy. She had pictures and plaques from different parts of Egypt hanging on the wall including a photo of her, Odeon and Malik.

"So we're just supposed to wait here while Yugi's running off into the desert?!" Tea asked impatiently, "What if he gets into trouble? What if something attacks him? Someone should be with him!"

"That's it I'm going after him!" Joey said standing up, "No way am I letting my pal chase a mirage for hours out in the middle of a desert!"

"We understand how you feel Joey…" Malik looked down at his tea cup, "But you can't go after him"

"And why the hell not?!" Joey crossly replied, everyone who came with Yugi upset that Ishizu just let him run off and not understanding why she did it. All but Ryou who was currently not present.

"My sister sensed it…shadow magic within Yugi just before he left…" Malik looked up at the group as Joey sat back down, "It was faint but it was there"

"Shadow magic?" Seto questioned all of a sudden interested in the conversation, "How the millennium items and god cards are gone"

"It's true that the pharaoh, the god cards and the millennium items are gone now…but shadow magic will always linger" Ishizu shook her head sighing deeply, "…I'm not sure if Yugi always had it, or being connected with the pharaoh for so long caused it…but I know Yugi has it currently"

Ishizu looked at Malik as he looked down, remembering his own darker half born from the shadows. Of course his sister would remember how that felt, he nearly killed her, Odeon and everyone because of it.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked, worried that Yugi may be in danger.

"I don't have any shadow magic at all…since my dark side vanished, so did my shadow magic" Malik continued, "Ishizu lost her connection when she acted against the millennium necklace's wishes at battle city…so the only other person close by was Yugi."

"What does this mean for Yugi?" Tristan asked resting his arms on the table, "Is he in trouble?"

"It depends…" Ishizu said a worried expression on her face causing everyone to feel a turn in their stomach.

"If Yugi had the power all along or the pharaoh somehow transferred some of it over…all Yugi has to do is come to terms with it and control it" Malik nodded before frowning, "…but if the shadow magic is being born from Yugi's current feelings…"

"He may end up like you did" Seto frowned, "all the more reason not to let Yugi go Ishizu"

"If I would've stopped him and dragged him back…it could've been worse" Ishizu explained desperately, "I could've triggered something inside him…like my father triggered in Malik. Yugi was determined who he saw on the horizon was Yami and nothing was going to keep him from that."

"So what do we do…" Tea replied sadly, "What can we do to help Yugi now?"

"I don't know…" Ishizu shook her head, "If it was just grief…I thought maybe bringing him back to the place where the pharaoh passed on would give him some closure…but now I don't know…"

Tea closed her eyes for a moment trying to take in everything Ishizu was saying. She thought back to her confrontation with Ryou in the hotel and suddenly realized something.

"You said shadow magic lingers…or will always linger," Tea began as everyone looked at her, "Can multiple individuals have it?"

"Yes…in fact, I'm certain many people have the ability they just might now know it" Ishizu nodded, "Shadow magic was more promenant and explored in ancient Egyptian times but that doesn't mean that the abilities just vanish. The pharaoh was unique, having power unmatched by anyone…but there could very well be many others out there with it"

"And we let the pharaoh go along with the god cards and millennium items" Seto frowned in frustration crossing his arms as Mokuba looked up at him with a worried expression.

"The millennium items, god cards and the pharaohs power amplified shadow magic so anyone could potentially claim it and destroy the world…that was the biggest risk," Ishizu narrowed her eyes at Seto, "The pharaoh did the right thing by passing on. The shadow magic that still lingers pales in comparison to that"

"I think Bakura has it…" Tea interrupted.

"Bakura? Really? I mean I know he faught with Yugi on the plane…" Joey began as Tea shook her head.

"No, I caught him arguing with himself last night…as if the spirit was still there" Tea stated as everyone ended up shocked.

"The spirit still lives?!" Malik questioned standing up as Ishizu put a hand on her brother's shoulder, knowing how he felt about the spirit of the millennium ring.

"I…I don't think so" Tea shook her head, "But Bakura is being tormented by something…and he's been feeling dark more frequently. I couldn't even find him this morning"

Suddenly the group was interrupted by the sounds of the front door being opened.

"Any sign of Yugi?" Ishizu asked the man who entered the front door as he shook his head. Odeon had gone out to keep a look out for Yugi as it was getting closer to noon.

"However, I did see Bakura" Odeon stated his expression turning serious, "He went into the desert just now in the direction Yugi went"

"If Bakura has shadow magic too…he may be drawn to Yugi, he could be at risk…the both of them could be" Ishizu stood up quickly, "Given their former spirits history and the shadow magic around…"

"Yugi could be in danger!" Joey said as the rest of the gang stood up, "What should we do? We can't all just run head first into the desert!"

"Yugi ran off in the direction of pharaoh Atemu's resting place…" Ishizu said, "That must be where Bakura is heading as well"

"Isn't that place just a pile of ruins though?" Tristan asked, "Why would they be going there?"

"I don't know…" Ishizu said, "The tomb has collapsed, there's no way inside anymore."

She thought for a moment before continuing.

"Seto, you're still one of the only ones connected with shadow magic…" Ishizu turned to look at Seto, "I know this is hard to ask, but will you come with us?"

"I'll be coming, but for Yugi's sake" Seto stood up and nodded, "Mokuba, I want you to stay here and monitor us from here."

"You got it Seto!" Mokuba nodded.

"Odeon, would you stay back to look after Mokuba?" Ishizu asked, as Odeon nodded. "Let's gather up some supplies and head after them quickly. Malik and I can show you the way"

"Sister…" Malik put a hand up to his forehead in pain, "I don't…think I should get anywhere near them if they have unstable shadow magic…the risk is"

"You're right…" Ishizu smiled as she rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Stay here with Odeon and Mokuba."

"Let's get what we need and then go after Yugi!" Joey nodded to Tristan and Tea before looking at everyone else.

A fear lingered in the air just like it did three years ago. A thick dark lingering feeling that had everyone feeling on edge. They had to get to Yugi, quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 6 end.**

**AN: **I'm surprised I haven't gotten rage for my cliffhanger ending of chapters xD Anyway! The story isn't going to be that much longer now, probably another 3-4 chapters at this point. We're more than half way through now! I hope you're all enjoy it still though!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Alright! Like I mentioned on my other story, I was somewhat delayed. I am writing three stories at the same time (silly me) so I'm trying to get through them at a good pace. I figured I'd update them all at least once a week until they are done (Though dueling idols will be long long. About 20 chapters I have roughed out so far haha). This one and my other one will be ending soon. (4 chapters or so.)

**Chapter 7**

The cool water on the back of Yugi's throat was refreshing as he currently hid under a tall rock to avoid the sun. The day seemed to get hotter by the second and Yugi began to fear he wouldn't find Yami at this point.

He caught a glimpse of Yami in this area but lost sight of him when arriving at the rubble. Yugi recognized the rubble all too well, being the broken down former tomb of his friend. Why would Yami lead him here?

Yugi shook his head, used the shall Ishizu gave him to wipe off the sweat off his forehead and stood up. He had to find Yami and figure out what was going on. He made his way around the rubble checking around looking for any sign of his friend.

Yugi flinched when he heard the alarm on his phone go off startling him. He looked at it and frowned. It was noon already, the time he said to Ishizu he'd head back. He looked around and sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Maybe Ishizu was right, maybe he was just seeing things this time. He was sure he saw Yami though, even swear he heard him call out to him in his mind.

Yugi blinked, that was it. He heard Yami in his head not out loud. She was right, he was just imagining things. Yugi slammed his fist into a nearby rock in frustration. It took a few moments to sink in before he yelped in pain and shook his hand cursing for doing something so stupid.

He turned to go back to Cairo when he felt the ground unsteady beneath him. He pondered for a moment as he was walking on sand and tried to step around it.

The ground caved in from his feet plummeting him down at fast speed. Yugi only saw a flash of sand and rock before everything went dark.

* * *

_Yugi, wake up! Wake up now!_

Yugi twitched and felt a stinging pain around his head. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around him but it was very dark. He looked up to see a blinding light coming from above and his eyes went wide. He quickly rolled out of the way as a giant piece of rock fell from the hole above. He grumbled and slowly got to his feet clutching his head.

He swore he heard Yami so clearly this time, warning him about the falling rock. There was no way he himself could've known about the rock being unconscious for who knows how long. Yugi looked down at his pocket and pulled out his phone. The phone was broken in two, probably from the fall.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?! HEY!" Yugi called up to the hole, waited for a response and sighed when there was none. Of course there was none, Yugi was silly enough to come all the way out into the middle of the desert by himself. He definitely felt he needed to be smarter next time.

He looked around his surroundings and found mostly rubble and sand. He started checking the walls for any indication of a passage when he saw one wall with carvings on it. He brushed the sand and dust away and noticed they were duel monsters carvings. Yugi's eyes squinted and he shook his head when he realized he didn't recognize any of the monsters currently on the wall. New ones perhaps even Pegasus didn't know about yet or maybe new ones that hadn't come out yet?

Yugi jumped to the sound of movement in the dark distance but couldn't see anything. He looked around for anything to defend himself, just in case he needed it. He picked up a rock beside him and walked slowly into the dark area when he could see two big round glowing eyes. He froze, not sure how big or angry this creature could be.

Yugi couldn't believe what had emerged from the darkness. He must've hit his head really hard on the way down and was currently dreaming. He shook it a few times and tried to pinch himself but he still couldn't wake up. It came closer as Yugi looked around for a duel disk or signs that he activated holographic technology.

"Ok…I've officially lost it" Yugi rubbed his head as the fur ball coed and rubbed up against him. The fur, the noise it all felt so real. "First I see Yami out in the distance and only hear him in my mind…and now I am seeing Kuriboh."

_Follow Kuriboh, partner._

Yugi frantically looked around as Kuriboh was floating in front of him. Yugi looked at Kuriboh and it seemed to smile at him.

"Yami?" Yugi looked around, "I know…I know I heard you for sure this time! Please…anything…say something…I'm not crazy am I?"

_Hardly, partner. _

Yugi couldn't believe it. Yami answered him this time. He sighed as if a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders and smiled widely.

"How are you able to talk to me?" Yugi asked, "I mean…aren't you…"

_We will talk about that later, partner. Follow Kuriboh! _

Yugi shook his head and nodded, not wanting to question Yami at this point given the urgency in his tone. Yugi lightly grabbed onto the fur of Kuriboh and followed it.

* * *

Kuriboh seemed to lead Yugi through the darkness for what seemed an hour, only causing him to fumble or trip once or twice. Kuriboh was solid and prevented Yugi from falling a couple times which was remarkable to him. How could Kuriboh presently exist in front of him so clearly?

Kuriboh suddenly stopped when they got into a poorly lit room. It was the only place that was also lit from where Yugi started and he could only faintly make out the room. The stone looked undamaged/untouched for a long time, with sand and dust covering most of it. There was a bigger light from above shining down to a central altar where he could faintly see someone.

Yugi tried to walk forward but Kuriboh stopped him, giving him an angry look and shaking his head. Yugi pushed Kuriboh out of the way and walked forward.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned rubbing his eyes trying to make out the figure sitting on the steps of the altar. As he drew closer the figure stood up allowing the light to fall off him. Yugi's expression changed quickly.

"So you finally made it Yugi" the lower voice of Bakura came as he was now clearly visible to Yugi, "The fun can begin"

* * *

**Chapter 7 end. **

**AN: So this was a bit shorter than the previous chapters, mainly because it just didn't feel as suspenseful and catching if I left it off further into this point. I promise it'll all be answered soon, we're getting so close to the climax of the story! Stay tuned! And let me know how you like it so far**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So sorry about the delay! Been a very busy month and I had this all typed up but I wanted to skim through it and edit it. (Still getting the hang of editing, so if you see any mistakes please point them out for me so I can tweak it!). I'll be back to updating once a week at the very least, and after June 9****th****, several times a week until the story is finished. I realized this one will take a little longer then originally anticipated as I re-wrote the ending to better flow with the rest.**

**Chapter 8**

The late afternoon sun beat down on them as they wandered through the desert in search of Yugi. Luckily Ishizu had rented some camels to travel through the desert to at least carry a lot of water and supplies just in case. Tension was as thick as the heat and as they got closer to the former tomb of the pharaoh that only intensified.

"Yugi!" Joey called out as they reached the broken down rubble of the former tomb, "Bakura! Where are you guys?!"

"Yes let's shout and shout and give our current position away to Bakura…smooth Joey" Tristan rolled his eyes as Joey who was in the lead whipped around.

"Don't even go there! Shadow magic or not, Bakura is still our friend!" Joey snapped.

"Tristan is right Joey…" Ishizu began as she tied of the camels on a nearby cactus, "It's better to tread cautiously at this point. I know Bakura is your friend, but unstable shadow magic can corrupt even the strongest of hearts…"

"Yugi's not corrupted, so neither will Bakura! We gotta find them!" Joey shook his head as he continued to search.

Tea sighed looking down at the ground. 'But Yugi was acting strangely too…even his eyes…' she thought before looking back up, "I'm coming with you Joey!"

"Ishizu…" Seto turned to Ishizu as Tristan, Tea and Joey continued to search around the ruins, "You know a lot about the history of the pharaoh and shadow magic…could the pharaoh or the spirit, still be alive?"

Ishizu shook her head, "No…The spirit was directly fused with Zorc, and once he died…so did the spirit. Whatever Bakura is tormented by right now is in his heart not his mind. As for the pharaoh…he passed on to the afterlife willingly after being beaten by Yugi…no matter how intense the shadow magic, the dead can't come back to life"

"But spirits can exist in items?" Seto crossed his arms, "I'd hardly call that a stretch"

"The spirits were alive when they fused into the items…or at least, partly still alive…" Ishizu shook her head, "Whatever torment going on in Yugi and Bakura…is within them, the spirits have nothing to do with it."

Seto turned to face forward and began to walk around as well not convinced at Ishizu's reply. Given everything he's witnessed with this shadow magic and spirits, he would be careless not to be prepared.

* * *

"Bakura…" Yugi said with a shocked expression, "What are…what are you doing in here?"

"The same as you…" Bakura stated with a grin, "Looking for him"

Yugi turned to Kuriboh who seemed to get more agitated the closer Bakura got to them. Yugi took a step back as Bakura took one forward.

"Yugi…I can read you like a book," Bakura crossed his arms.

"That's far enough Bakura!" Yugi said shaking his head before looking around to try and see any exit at all.

"Are you afraid?" Bakura smirked but it was too dark for Yugi to see his expression after stepping out of the light and closer to him.

"No…but we need to find a way out of here" Yugi shook his head. The air within the room grew cold as if a northern wind had suddenly come through its crumbling walls. Yugi could feel something around him but all he saw was darkness. The altar was still lit up and as he followed the light up he saw a large hole to the surface. "There! What if we climbed out that way?"

"Why would you want to leave?" Bakura asked as Yugi turned to him with a confused expression, "The cool air, surrounded by darkness…it's not so bad"

"What are you saying all of a sudden?" Yugi asked taking a few steps closer to his friend, "What's gotten into you?"

"Into me? I'm the same as always…" Bakura laughed before turning towards the altar and showing his back to Yugi, "Not that you would've noticed"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked taking another step forward but Bakura ignored him and walked towards the altar, "I don't recognize that altar…"

"That's because it doesn't exist in our world" Bakura said calmly as Yugi's eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked as he turned to see Kuriboh was no longer there, "Kuriboh?!"

"Oh come Yugi, you can't be that slow" Bakura said as he ran a hand along the altar's surface.

_Be careful partner!_

Yugi looked up and around when he heard Yami's voice again, searching for any traces of his old friend. "Yami?"

_See with eyes unclouded partner. _

Yugi wasn't sure what Yami was talking about or even if it was Yami that was talking to him. Bakura hadn't changed expression or even turned to look around himself so he knew he couldn't hear the voice. Eye's unclouded? Yugi searched around and saw nothing. Only darkness and the lit up altar and Bakura before him. He couldn't even see walls or rubble and only knew he was standing on a floor because he wasn't currently falling.

Yugi walked towards the right where he knew a wall should be and when he reached out his hand he felt nothing.

"I wouldn't wander too far off…" Bakura said without turning around as if instinctively knowing what Yugi was doing.

"Where are we…?" Yugi asked as he turned around to look at Bakura. No walls only endless darkness. "This isn't Yami's….I mean Atem's tomb is it?"

"I knew you weren't that slow…" Bakura chuckled looking over his shoulder.

"Shadow magic…" Yugi said looking around before focusing on Bakura, "That's why I could see Kuriboh…"

"And the hero finally clues in" Bakura turned around and leaned against the altar.

As Yugi began to realize where they were, the darkness faded revealing only the stone floor at his feet and the altar Bakura was leaning against. All other corners of the room were surrounded by darkness with a purple hue.

"Sealing the pharaoh and the millennium items…along with the god cards, everyone assumed that'd be the end of shadow magic" Bakura shook his head, "But shadow magic wasn't entirely born from those items. It has existed along time, within our hearts our souls. Ready to come forward and bring the world of darkness…many others have this within them, and it'll only grow as time goes on and their power is untamed"

Bakura smirked and shut his eyes briefly, "It was amusing to watch everyone return to their normal lives…as if nothing at all occurred. For the longest time I thought that even you Yugi, had completely forgotten"

"…how could I?" Yugi narrowed his eyes, "I lost Yami that day!"

"The pharaoh who possessed you…it's cute how devoted you still are to him, even after everything he's done too you" Bakura stated.

"Done to me? He's saved me…countless times!" Yugi clenched his fists and stepped forward towards Bakura, "He didn't possess me!"

"So you were completely aware of him at all times since putting the Millennium Puzzle together?" Bakura asked as Yugi looked down, "He never took over your body and did things to others you didn't want to do? He never influenced your actions to further his own gains? He never hid anything from you?"

Bakura laughed as he saw Yugi's expression answering all his questions, "See?! You're finally getting it! We were possessed Yugi, whether you'd like to think it was for the greater good or not. They invaded our bodies and changed us…now we can never be the same…"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked his eyes going wide.

"You must've felt it by now. The shadow magic, energy…it's within us, and always will be" Bakura stepped forward as a duel disk materialized onto his arm.

Yugi clutched his chest as he began to remember everything. All the times he thought he blacked out and didn't know what Yami was doing rushed into his head at once. The many times Yami banished people's minds to the world of darkness, the battles that took place where Yami was in full control, the secrets Yami hid from him during the date with Tea or when fighting Dartz, everything. Yugi put a hand to his head and let out a frustrated cry as if someone had punched him in the head.

"You blocked it out…used your own abilities to prevent your brain from remembering what he did, what YOU did" Bakura grinned widely, "Unable to face what you had done…convinced yourself it was the spirit and not you"

_Partner, don't listen to him! He's playing games with you!_

Yugi shook his head as the memories became clearer. They narrowed in and focused on one particular scene as Yugi began to feel sick. He placed a hand over his mouth and his expression went wide. He felt exactly what Yami felt during his first battle with Seto at duelist kingdom. The absolute rage and anger within his heart; what his mind wanted.

'Yami you…I always thought you just wanted to win and fighting you took everything I had…' Yugi thought as his stomach began to turn. 'But…you were going to kill Seto. Your intensions…you had every inner desire to kill him…the reincarnation of your OWN cousin…'

_Partner, Bakura is manipulating you. Focus!_

Yugi shook his head violently, 'No NO after all this time…I cried and was devastated when you died…but all those duels…you had every intension to kill your opponent?! With no remorse, no second thought..!' Yugi thought as he clenched his teeth, 'I trusted you…and you used me…!'

_Partner…don't! Bakura is too powerful, you can't-_

'Stop…calling me your partner…my name is Yugi, and you…don't control me anymore!' Yugi shouted within his mind before straightening up and facing Bakura.

"You are just like me" Bakura stated, "We wanted so much to believe it was the spirit who did everything and we were just manipulated…along for the ride but that wasn't true. Somewhere deep inside, we wanted those things to happen."

"It may be true…that I blocked out Yami's intensions and mind from mine…" Yugi shook his head, "To…ignore what he was doing because I couldn't handle it. But all those people…I didn't want to kill them! I didn't want to attempt to take their lives or break their minds!"

"You still don't get it," Bakura frowned, "The spirits intensions, were YOUR intensions!"

"No they weren't!" Yugi snapped, "What Yami did, what Atem did…was different than me. I see that clearly now!"

"We will see…" Bakura said as he pointed back towards the altar. It was hazy all of a sudden almost looking like it was moving backwards behind Bakura.

The blocks separated as Yugi watched eyes wide, and formed against a wall behind Bakura that suddenly appeared through the shadows. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes what he saw with the figure before him.

"Bakura…what have you done…?!" Yugi questioned as his fists clenched.

"What the spirit could have done but failed years ago!" Bakura smirked as he pointed to the figure behind him, "After EVERYTHING he did, and EVERYONE he has killed…did you honestly think it was fair for him to just pass on?! No! He will pay for what he did to you, to us, to everyone!"

"Bakura you…" Yugi's eyes went wide as the figure became clear. Tanned skin, tri coloured hair in white robes and golden jewellery hanging from the wall behind him pinned by shadows. As the eyes slowly opened and focused on Yugi, they looked sad, devastated. "Yami?!"

"I have to thank you Yugi…this couldn't have been done without you," Bakura grinned manically, "I needed you to cast him out from your heart in order to grab hold of his soul…you see, despite him passing on you were never really apart. Your souls were still connected, you were just too grief stricken and unaware of your own abilities to see it…It was the only way I could get to him, and now he can pay for what he has done!"

"No…" Yugi clenched his fists and teeth tightly, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Bakura looked down at Yugi with a confused expression. Suddenly the darkness whirled around Yugi's arm and a duel disk materialized.

"Despite what he's done…he doesn't deserve this…" Yugi looked down and back up at Yami, "I won't let you do this!"

"I thought for sure you would be with me Yugi…seeing what he had done to you and you're still on his side?! You're a fool" Bakura snapped, "But I won't let you stand in the way! He will PAY for what he's done!"

Yugi looked up at Yami before readying his duel disk, "You'll have to get through me first!"

* * *

**Chapter 8 end.**

**AN: I made reference to both the English anime and the Japanese anime/manga in this chapter. I like how the English interrupted the "world of darkness" or "hell" differently as the shadow realm and sort of censoring it but at the same time making it almost seem darker in some areas. I tried to use both interpretations but instead of dividing it like the show did, put it into Yugi's views of it and Bakura's. **


End file.
